Malam di Konoha
by ananyan
Summary: Sasuke yang baru pulang dari perjalanannya untuk menebus dosa, melihat teman temannya sudah mendapat pasangannya masing masing. bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ga terlalu jago bikin Summary, ga terlalu jago juga bikin fanfict. ini adalah fanfict pertama. Tapi ga akan terlalu rugi juga kalo baca :D ENJOYY! oh iya.. karena ini pertama jadi mohon diharapkan kritik dan sarannya


Malam itu sangat indah di Desa Konoha. Mengapa aku bilang indah, karena kulihat semua warga desa begitu bahagia, baik itu para shinobi maupun warga biasa. Apalagi hari ini hari sabtu jadi ini merupakan hari yang santai bagi semua orang. Sudah dua tahun semenjak peperangan besar dunia shinobi ke empat berakhir aku senang karena setelah itu dunia menjadi lebih damai, meskipun itu sementara tapi aku selalu menikmati saat saat damai seperti ini. Oh iya kembali ke keadaan Desa Konoha waktu itu semuanya tampak begitu bahagia aku melihat beberapa orang yang ku kenal.

Aku melihat Naruto sedang memakan ramen ditemani pacar barunya si pendiam Hinata, aku tidak mengira bahwa mereka bisa bersama sekarang, tapi aku tahu bahwa si gadis berambut indigo itu memang memiliki perasaan yang amat dalam kepada si bocah rubah itu. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Sesekali kulihat Naruto menjahilinya dengan berpura pura akan menyuapi ramen. Haha si bodoh itu, dia beruntung sekali.

Selain itu aku juga melihat seorang laki laki yang mempunyai rambut hitam berjambul nanas. Kulihat dia berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis, aku tidak terlalu mengenal gadis itu dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat dikuncir menjadi empat bagian, eh, tunggu aku mengenalnya, ya aku mengenalnya. Dia ada waktu ujian chunnin dulu, dia selalu bersama dengan gaara. Oh dan waktu itu juga aku sempat bertarung dengan mereka. 3 bersaudara dari negeri pasir. Aku tidak mengenalnya karena aku tidak mengira dia bisa tersenyum seperti saat ini, yah tentu saja yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu adalah pemuda berambut nanas di sebelahnya. aku terkesan padanya, pemuda pemalas sepertinya bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti itu. Aku bertanya tanya bagaimana dia melakukannya. Tapi yasudahlah mungkin sudah menjadi jalan bagi mereka berdua untuk bersama. Lagipula aku juga mengakui bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok.

Aku kembali berjalan dan sesekali meloncat dari atap ke atap yang lain, hingga untuk kesekian kalinya langkah ku terhenti kalau melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari seseorang.. maksudku pasangan yang ku kenal. Kali ini aku melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku taman dan tentu saja aku melihatnya berdua dengan seorang gadis berkulit gelap dan berambut merah.

"A…aku tidak mengerti" kata pemuda gempal itu

"Apa?" jawab sang gadis

"Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan ku? Maksudku… kau tahu aku sendiri terkadang tidak percaya dengan diriku sendiri yang gen-"

Sebelum sang pemuda itu menyelesaikan perkataanya sang gadis mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri membuat mata si pemuda bertubuh gempal itu membelalak.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu chouji…" kata gadis itu

"aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu, kau adalah laki laki yang baik chouji sangat sulit mendapatkan laki laki sepertimu.. justru aku sangat beruntung memilikimu" lanjut gadis itu sambil menatap manik pemuda yang bernama chouji itu.

Senyumku semakin melebar melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku jadi ikut senang melihat pada akhirnya keraguan si laki laki itu pudar sepenuhnya dia tersadar bahwa perempuan sampingnya begitu mencintainya hingga pada akhirnya mereka berpelukan. Haha untung saja malam itu keadaan taman sepi.

Aku kembali berjalan, kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku adalah pemuda yang aneh. Maksudku seorang pemuda yang suka menguntit pasangan dan tersenyum sendiri melihat kebahagiaan mereka bukannya seperti pemuda jomblo lainnya yang suka panas melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri. Kalian salah, tentu saja aku juga panas dan terkadang iri, kelewat iri malah jika melihat itu tapi aku juga tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak aku sadar dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini. Dan tentu saja aku tidak menguntit mereka aku hanya kebetulan saja melihat mereka bersama. Aku juga memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai, hanya saja… sejauh yang aku ingat aku selalu membuatnya menangis. Aku benar benar bodoh karena baru sekarang aku menyadari kalau aku mencintainya. Jujur saja, dulu aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hal semacam ini karena dulu aku begitu terobsesi untuk membunuh kakak ku, aku jatuh begitu dalam kedalam jurang bernama kebencian dan dendam. begitu dalam sehingga membuatku hampir membunuh seseorang yang kucintai. Aku tidak pernah melupakan hal itu aku merasa amat bersalah kepadanya dan sekarang dengan egoisnya aku mencintainya, dasar… yang benar saja. Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini, aku hanya bisa berharap kalau dia sekarang bisa hidup bahagia dengan seseorang yang pasti bukan diriku yang bodoh ini, aku harap ada seorang laki laki baik yang bisa menjaga dan mencintainya dengan tulus. Yah itulah yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Aku tau kalau melihatnya seperti itu akan benar benar menyakitkan tapi itulah yang terbaik. Aku tidak pantas untuknya.

Langkahku kembali terhenti untuk kesekian kalinya ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam, mereka bergandengan tangan dengan begitu mesra tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain kepada mereka. Dan mereka berhenti, sesaat kulihat sang gadis menujuk ke arah sebuah café dan berbisik kepada si pemuda itu dan mereka tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang ditunjuk si gadis pirang itu aku pun turun dari atap dan melihat ke arah café itu, tentu saja aku melakukannya dengan sembunyi sembunyi bahkan menggunakan beberapa jutsu agar keberadaanku tidak diketahui siapapun. aku benar benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.. ergh, maksudku aku percaya, hanya saja aku terkejut saat aku melihat mereka berdua. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berbentuk batok kelapa dan rambutnya itu astaga… benar benar mengkilat, tentu saja yang membuatku terkejut bukan rambut hitam mengkilapnya… eh, tidak tentu saja itu membuatku terkejut hanya saja yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah seseorang yang berada bersamanya, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang sekarang gaya rambutnya itu berbeda dari terakhir kali aku lihat tapi dia terlihat begitu cantik. Kulihat dia menyeka air mata dari pelupuk matanya beberapa kali karena tertawa akibat mendengar kekonyolan cerita dari pemuda berambut batok kelapa itu, sementara sang pemuda dengan semangatnya bercerita.

Melihat itu tentu saja hatiku sakit benar benar sakit ini sama saja ketika aku ditusuk madara, tapi di lain sisi aku juga merasa lega karena dia bisa bahagia seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja hatiku terus terusan meronta agar aku loncat kesana dan menjauhkan pemuda itu dari gadis yang kucintai. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu hingga pada akhirnya aku pergi.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku sampai sebuah bangku yang berada di samping jalan aku duduk disana dan baru sadar kalau ini adalah tempat yang sama ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa konoha, tempat pertama kali aku berpisah dengan gadis yang kucintai, tempat yang membuat gadis itu menangis karena ku, tempat dimana aku memukul gadis itu hingga pingsan, tempat dimana segala kebodohanku kumulai. Sigh~ aku menghela nafas panjang mengingat semua itu membuatku semakin sakit hingga tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh…" kata kata itu terus kuucapkan kepada diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh" lanjutku.

Aku benar benar merasa bodoh, aku telah membuang kesempatan untuk bisa hidup bahagia dengannya dan itu bukan hanya sekali, sudah beberapa kali kesempatan itu datang padaku tapi aku terus membuang kesempatan itu dengan bodohnya dan sekarang aku menangis karena kesempatan itu telah habis.

"Harusnya aku.. harusnya.."

Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku mencoba menguatkan diriku lagi lagipula memang hal seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Dia sudah bahagia bersama dengan orang lain dan itu yang terbaik aku memang tidak pantas untuknya. Akhirnya air mataku berhenti mengalir. Aku perlahan menutup mataku dan menarik nafas dalam dalam mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku tapi sayup sayup kudengar suara langkah kaki dan suara dari seseorang yang kukenal.

 _SAKURA_ pekik ku dalam hati.

Kulihat dia berjalan bersama pemuda berambut batok Rock Lee, mereka berjalan bersama dan menuju kemari tetapi mereka belum bisa melihatku. Beruntung aku memiliki sharingan sehingga bisa melihat lebih jauh, buru-buru aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan merapal sebuah jutsu untuk membuat keberadaan ku seakan menghilang. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di tempat aku duduk tadi.

"Sa…sakura-san" Lee tiba tiba berdiri dengan gugup

"I..Iya ada apa Lee-san?" melihat itu Si gadis merah muda itu menjadi ikut gugup

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Lee, anehnya dengan lancar dan mantap dia mengatakan itu. Lalu membungkuk tetapi salah satu tangannya mengarah ke gadis merah jambu itu.

"EH!? Uhm… ano.. etto…" Si gadis merah jambu itu semakin gugup dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rock lee, sedangkan dia sendiri masih mantap menunggu dengan posisinya yang membungkuk

"Ma..maaf Lee-san, aku tidak bisa menerima mu" Kata Sakura itu pelan

Mendengar itu si pemuda rambut batok itu kembali berdiri dan menatapnya lurus.

"A..aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu, maaf… aku tahu kau adalah pemuda yang sangat baik Lee-san tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu.." Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya

"A..Aku.. aku su-"

Lee mengacungkan jempol kepadanya dan tersenyum dengan khas membuat gadis itu menghentikan kata katanya.

"Tidak apa apa Sakura-san, aku mengerti kenapa kamu tidak menerimaku lagipula dari awal aku sudah memiliki firasat akan jadi seperti ini. Tapi aku juga setidaknya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Meskipun aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau menerimanya"

"Kamu adalah gadis yang sangat baik Sakura-san, kamu juga kuat. Terima kasih karena telah jujur padaku, dan maaf telah membuatmu menangis"

"Ti..tidak aku menangis bukan karena mu Lee-san, aku hanya…. Yah kau tau sendiri.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata katanya dia menunduk lesu.

"Aku mengerti Sakura-san, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan, dan setelah itu pemuda berambut batok itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Aku kembali terkejut melihat mereka, kupikir mereka sudah jadian karena tadi kulihat sakura begitu bahagia dengannya. Tapi ternyata seperti ini kenyataanya, melihat gadis yang kucintai terduduk lesu sendirian tentu saja aku sangat ingin berada di sampingnya tapi aku benar benar tidak berani menampakan diriku padanya, jadi aku memutuskan hanya akan mengamatinya saja.

"Sasuke…kun" kata gadis itu pelan tapi itu cukup keras hingga terdengar olehku.

 _EH?! Apa!.. a…apa aku tidak salah dengar? Di…dia menyebut namaku? Ke..kenapa dia menyebut namaku disaat seperti ini_?.

Aku benar benar bingung, lalu aku mendengar suara tangis, itu adalah tangisannya

"Sa..sasuke-kun dimana kamu Sasuke-kun?"

 _Aku disini Sakura_

Aku benar benar ingin mengatakan hal itu padanya lalu merangkul dan memeluknya erat tapi ego ku terlalu tinggi dan aku sudah memutuskan kalau dia harus bersama dengan orang lain bukan denganku yang bodoh ini dia harus bersama laki laki yang baik bukan mantan kriminal seperti aku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi tapi tanpa sengaja aku menginjak ranting pohon

Kreek

"SIAPA ITU!?" teriaknya dia buru buru mengelap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya

 _Bo..bodoh,_

Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus menginjak ranting. Aku benar benar bingung harus bagaimana, jika diam sudah pasti dia akan menemukanku. Dia bukan kunoichi biasa dia adalah murid dari Sannin legendaris yang juga menjadi hokage ke 5 karena itu, jika aku langsung kabur pun pada akhirnya aku pasti bakal bisa dikejar olehnya. Sial aku tidak punya pilihan.

Perlahan aku berjalan memperlihatkan diriku kepadanya.

"Sa..Sa..Sasuke-kun?" mata hijau nya membelalak saat melihatku

"Hn"

"Ka..kamu pulang Sasuke-kun?" perlahan dia berjalan ke arahku

 _Stop aku mohon stop jangan dekati aku lagi Sakura._

"Sasuke-kun kamu benar benar Sasuke-kun kan?" jarak antara kami berdua semakin dekat

 _Sakura aku mohon jauhi aku Sakura, jangan lebih dekat daripada ini_

Dia pun akhirnya memeluk ku, dan menangis sejadi jadinya dia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya dan mengelus surai merah muda miliknya mencoba untuk menenangkannya, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan selain itu.

"Sa..Sakura.." kataku pelan

"Apa bodoh?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena selalu membuatmu menangis.. kau benar.. aku memang bodoh jadi aku benar benar minta maaf atas semua kebodohanku"

Sakura tidak menjawabku dia tetap membenamkan wajahnya didadaku

"Sa..sakura kena-"

"Jangan banyak bicara bodoh!" katanya.

Mendengar itu pun aku tidak bisa apa apa, aku hanya bisa diam sembari terus mengusap surai merah mudanya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia mulai berhenti menangis dan menatap wajahku tapi dia tetap tidak melepas pelukannya. Jujur saja pelukannya benar benar sangat erat jika aku bukan seorang Uchiha tulangku pasti sudah patah tapi karena aku seorang uchiha yang sangat berbakat aku selalu melindungi diriku dengan chakra susanoo yang amat tipis di seluruh tubuhku. Biasanya itu berguna jika ada serangan mendadak, itu selalu berhasil untuk menahan kunai tapi ternyata itu tidak berguna dengan pelukan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Sakura.. aku sudah bilang untuk menebus dosa dosaku"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?" kali ini dia semakin mempererat pelukannya

 _Sakit…. Sakit…. Sakit…. sakit…._

Gila sumpah sakit banget, aku sudah benar benar ingin bilang padanya tapi itu akan merusak reputasiku. Ego ku terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakannya

"Bu..bukan seperti itu Sakura, aku hanya tidak bisa memberi kabar"

"Hah?Kenapa?"

 _Ampun Sakura ampun jangan memeluk ku lagi_

"Ya..ya.. kau kan tahu aku pergi itu untuk menebus dosa. Ja…jadi aku harus-..Argh"

Sakura semakin mempererat pelukannya dan kali ini dia membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke dadaku, kali ini benar benar sangat erat sehingga aku sulit untuk berbicara

"Sa..sa…saku..sakura…a..aku..mo..mohon.." aku berusaha untuk membujuknya agar melepaskanku, persetan dengan ego jika terus begini tulangku benar benar akan patah, tapi kata kataku tidak jelas dan terputus putus.

Sigh~ dia menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya melonggarkan pelukannya

 _A..aku selamat_

"Yasudah Sasuke-kun setidaknya kamu baik baik saja, aku sangat senang karena kau sudah pulang" dia tersenyum padaku

Oh gosh senyuman itu, itulah yang paling aku suka dari gadis ini, senyuman yang benar-benar sangat indah dia benar benar sangat cantik.

"Hn"

"Kamu ini.. ga berubah ya…Masih aja pelit kata kata"

"Sakura?"

"Nani? Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa kamu menolak Rock Lee?"

Seketika Sakura melepas pelukannya yang sempat melonggar tadi dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, dia benar benar terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"I..itu ka..karena.." dia terlihat sangat gugup menjelaskannya sementara aku hanya mengamatinya

"itu..itu." dia tampak berpikir sebelum pada akhirnya dia menatapku tajam, melihat itu, aku pun bertanya padanya

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau tau aku menolak Lee-san?"

"Eh.." Kini giliran aku yang bingung harus menjawab apa. Melihat tingkah ku yang seperti itu dia kembali berjalan ke arahku tanpa sedikitpun melepas pandangannya padaku.

"Kau menguping ya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya nya

Mendengar itu aku semakin panik dan mulai membuang wajahku

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya Sasuke-kun?"

Hingga akhirnya dia tepat berada di depanku, kedua tangannya meraih pipiku dan memaksa wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku hanya menatap wajahnya

"Aku menolaknya karena aku sudah mencintai laki laki yang lain" katanya pelan namun tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan di dalamnya.

"Siapa itu sakura?" tanyaku

"Seorang laki laki berambut raven, bermata onyx. Dua tahun yang lalu, dia pergi lagi dari desa tapi dia berjanji akan kembali dan menemuiku. Seseorang yang tepat berada di depanku saat ini. Seseorang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.. ya itu benar.. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

"Sa..sakura" aku meraih tangannya yang berada di pipiku. Aku hanya bisa meraih salah satu tangannya karena.. ya kalian tau sendiri aku hanya memiliki satu lengan sekarang. Aku menggenggam tangannya

"Sakura kau tidak boleh mencintaiku" kataku pelan

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun?" air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Jujur saja aku benar benar tidak mau melihatnya menangis kembali. Tapi aku harap ini tindakan yang benar

"Sakura tidak kah kau mengerti.. aku bukanlah laki laki yang baik untukmu, aku adalah mantan kriminal aku juga pernah mencoba untuk membunuhmu aku sudah sering menyakitimu dan selama yang ku ingat aku selalu membuatmu menangis, bahkan sekarang pun setelah sekian lama, hal pertama yang kulakukan saat pulang ke konoha adalah membuatmu menangis kembali. Aku tidak pantas untukmu Sakura… kau berhak memiliki seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Kau harus bahagia tanpa-"

PLAKKK lengan Sakura dengan mantap menampar pipiku

"Dasar bodoh!"

BHUKK Sakura juga memukul dadaku, dia menampar dan memukul ku tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Sa..Sakura.."

"Dasar bodoh… dasar bodoh.." Sakura mengatakan itu sambil terisak dia terus memukulku dengan satu lengannya sementara lengan yang lain semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Kalau itu gadis lain mungkin ini hal biasa, si laki laki tidak akan merasakan begitu sakit ketika dipukuli oleh perempuan yang sedang menangis seperti ini. Tetapi beda halnya dengan Haruno Sakura dia memiliki kekuatan bak seorang monster sehingga pukulan kecil seperti ini pun sangat menyakitkan dan tentu saja tamparan tadi seharusnya bisa membuat ku melayang jika saja dia tidak menggenggam tanganku.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia jika tidak bersamamu bodoh… Aku itu mencintaimu, aku tahu semua itu, aku mengerti kenapa dulu kau seperti itu. Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau aku mencintaimu dasar SASUKE BODOH!"

"Ba..baiklah Sakura aku mengerti. Aku mohon berhenti memukuliku"

Akhirnya dia berhenti memukuliku, tangannya berhenti diatas pundak ku. Aku pun melepas genggaman tangannya dan memeluknya dan tentu saja dia membalas pelukanku

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku dan menungguku selama ini. Tapi Sakura aku benar benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana caraku untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu. Aku takut kal-"

Ucapanku terhenti karena, Sakura telah mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana caramu untuk menebus kesalahanmu padaku?" Tanyanya

"Hn" aku mengangguk.

"Dengan menjadi milik ku sepenuhnya"

Dan pada akhirnya dia pun kembali mengunci bibirku.

Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku memiliki dirimu Sakura. Baiklah mulai sekarang aku adalah milikmu dan kau juga menjadi miliku. Terima kasih Haruno Sakura.


End file.
